Corrie Evan's
by Luckykendra101
Summary: She lived a normal life, right? So why was she so much diffrent from everyone else in her family...she blamed stupid genetics! Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own anything, but Corrie and Sun!**

Corrie Evans had a normal childhood, at least normal for the daughter of a Death Scythe and high level meister. She had two twin older brother about five years older than her, Blake and Jake. She went to a normal school, she grew up playing normal games, and she grew up around normal people.

Blake and Jake Evans were high-ranking people, both great Death Scythe and only seventeen. Top scoring students, two beautiful girlfriends, lots of friends, easily match souls with people, and are just as cool as their father.

Corrie Evans is one of the lowest ranking meister in her year. Just skimming by on grades even her father would have been above, one friend, no other friends, impossible to match souls with anyone even her own partner, and awkward.

~~!~~

"Morning Sid!" Kid Death greeted, he after becoming an adult and graduating he soon started working at DWMA. His job initialed tracing students progress, and mainly protecting them.

"It's Miss. Evans…Corrie, are we sure she's even a meister? Or related to Maka?" The zombie man asked.

Kid Death sighed Sid wasn't the first teacher bringing up their worries about the young Evans. "She's tricky, father has told me he is positive in her case, but I'm starting to wonder about it also. Her Partner Sun?"

"Are we positive he's even a weapon?" The Reaper sweat dropped and face palmed.

~~Apartment 101

"Hey Cor something wrong?"

"Nothing Sun just tried."

His blond hair spiked, bright blue eyes, he was a bit muscular also, his height was at a nice perfect rang. Thick glasses covered his bright eyes, a smirk playing on his lips, and his clothes wrinkled and stained.

Corrie Evans was a mystery to most, even her family. She wore a large black hooded sweatshirt that covered her entire face for longer than most could remember. The howdy went to her knees, and all parts of her skin covered. She also being extremely short and small built.

The last photo she let be taken of her when she was two showed her as nothing as a smear. All before that turned out that way also. So naturally she was thought of as weird also.

The weird they were was easily described as dark books, showing up in the shadows, cold faraway expressions (this only showing on the one of the two's faces you could see.) and acting scary.

"You know why Lord Death called you in today?" Sun asked leaning in to get his answer. Surprisingly his looks didn't matter to Corrie, she honestly couldn't care less about how her partner dressed.

"No idea, but I have a feeling it's not going to be so good. I mean he's probably questioning why his top student is partnered with his lowest student." Yup Sun was above others, top in his class, extremely intelligent, and annoying about it too.

"We'll I am smart aren't I." Sun smirked licking his hand and pushing his hair back 'gosh this is why no one even complements you.'

Time skip

'Corrie should have been back by now." Sun thought as he looked out of a window letting his mind wonder to what possibly could have happened to his partner.

"Sun!" The boy jumped in his seat, he really did not like this teachers teaching methods. "Am I Black Star who will one day be better the Lord Death boring you!" The boy blinked a few times as he and the teachers noses touched. "Now what's a weapons main job!?"

"To protect their meister at all times…have you by chance seen my meister today?"

"You guess is as good as mine." Sun sighed why was that always the answer he got. "Isn't it your job to watch her?" Then he always got that.

In the halls the sloppily dressed boy looked high and low for his partner. His Grey sweats with grease stains all over them and this disheveled apparent made the people almost split like the red sea. She wasn't in the normal library hiding spot, not in the 'speak of it' hiding spot in the gym, abandoned music room hiding hole, hiding place in the vents near the cafeteria, or the none used girls bathroom hiding spot.

"I give up…ow!" Sun almost tripped as two small gloved hands pulled him into an empty class room. He fought the instinct to punch the person as he was pushed against the wall. Yellow eyes stopped his cold in his tracks, those eyes can only belong to one Meister in the entire school. "Corrie…" The girls small hand covered his mouth as a teacher walked by.

"We've got a mission, and I mean a MISSION." Sun knew that the stress on that word only meant one thing, this MISSION wasn't a normal thing. But with a Evans was anything ever truly normal?


	2. Chapter 2

New Chapter, Please Review! I hope you like!

"…You've got be kidding me!" Corrie rolled her eyes as she sat on the roof of the DWMA watching the people below buzz with excitement, it was the celebration of the day twenty years ago they defeated the Madness.

Sun sat next to his partner visibly angry that he had to miss the Death Star marathon to sit on a roof for no reason. He muttered a few curses under his breath as he looked around at everyone.

"Hey Cor isn't that you mom and dad?" The Evan's eyes shot to where Sun was pointing. A tall and fit man stood tall with his white hair pulled back, a dashing black suit with a red shirt underneath to match his eyes. Around his arm was a fair-skinned women, a green dress that hugged her curves and made her green eyes pop.

The two partners were under exact orders to not move from their spots until called on. They were kind of on security for any evil that might decide to show up.

Sun was in a pair of black sweats with a bunch of stains on the shirt, his glasses pushed up as he watched everything like a hawk. Corrie had her normal howdy on with a pair of black skinny jeans and boots, howdy pulled up firmly.

"I feel this is such a great honor. Twenty years ago I stood with my students and we defeated our greatest challenge, the madness…" A load explosion sounded as a sort of force field surrounded everyone. "…SID SHOT OFF A RED FIRE WORK!"

"We'll is this the end of Lord Death?" A witch asked smiling thinking they had finally cornered everyone. She looked very much like a frog only meaning one thing. "Wait what do you mean the fields not one of ours!"

The five witches stopped moving eminently as a throwing star suddenly appeared strapping one of the mouse like witches to the wall. Everyone looked up to see Corrie and Sun as the leaned against the building.

"Transform." Sun eminently followed his Meister orders. Sun's transformed self was interesting, it looked like a long stick two ribbons sticking out of either side.

"He's a bow staff?" Sid asked no one really, it was more a question for everyone. No one could really understand why it was so hard for the two to sink up in class.

"Not a normal Bow staff Sid. You see Sun and Corrie have really been working on combining their souls to a very deep level. Suns form was made up of exactly what Corrie wishes him to be, a process which is not that of easy. It usually takes years for a team to make a weapon, but it seems the two of them have mastered it in two months." Lord Death explained as he watched the two intently.

Everyone turned to Maka as she gasped falling into Soul, the man having to support his extremely surprised wife.

"I see what now. Corrie 's wave length is completely unmatchable because she makes it like that. She can change, transform, and manipulate her own soul to form to any of her choosing. That's why Maka is so surprised Corrie just made her soul into a perfect copy of Sun's." Professor Stein explained as he started toying with the large metal screw in his head. 'I was wondering why Corrie seemed to be extra intent on learning her partners every move.' The professors thoughts wandered to all the times he watched Corrie seemed to study Sun's every move.

"Sun use Ribbons of Fear." The long ribbon like strands on either side of the bow staff started to grow out and tightened around the frog like witch. The Mouse like Witch already scurrying away like mad men.

"Witch Eruka, possesses familiarities of those of frogs, low-level, magic capabilities at low markings, and group is listed as evil." Sun summarized to his meister, he even taking the time to try to think of everything known about the witch. "Though the last time we ever fought her was about twenty years ago so it's possible she's gotten a lot stronger."

Corrie flicked the bow staff as Eruka flew into the wall, knocked unconscious by the blow. "I don't think she's gotten stronger."

~~~!~~~

THANKS!


	3. Chapter 3

**~~Don't own anything, and I want to thank everyone for reading. Also i am thinking about bringing in a few of the other character's kids, please tell me what you think in the review box!**

Sun woke up with the nagging feeling he was forgetting something important. It only took him ten minutes after arriving at school to figure out what he'd forgotten and wished he could have ready for the day better.

"AH IT'S JAKE AND BLAKE EVANS!" The fan girls all over the school screamed as the two boys got out of the car in front of the school. Sun only sighed as he tried to maneuver around the screaming girls and jealous boys.

"Gosh Corrie is the only one that I can put up with in that family. I swear on my life she's adopted." Sun muttered as he made his way to the library looking for his black hooded friend sitting at a table looking into a note that Professor Crona had given her.

"Corrie are you sure you're not adopted?" Sun asked slightly annoyed by all the noise over the girls older brothers. The girl looked up slightly flicking a black lighter on and off.

"I asked the same thing so my mother made me watch me being born. She was in labor for nineteen hours, TRUST me I'm her kid." The mutter was dark and it was obvious that mother daughter chat didn't go very well.

"Corrie!" A girl about eighteen poked her head into the library "Your brothers are looking for you."

"Great the twin Idiots came back early." The older girl gave apologetic smile, the older of the students being the only ones not afraid to talk to the two.

After everyone had left the book that once was held by Corrie opened and it's pages started flying like wind had hit them. Stopping on the Same page as Corrie "A Rose Crystal, a rare flower that in off-season is small and unnoticeable, but when in bloom is strong and the most beautiful."

Suddenly a small droplet of salty water fell on the book, almost like a tear from nowhere.

~~~School Battle grounds

Click, Click, Click. That was a sure-fire sign that Corrie and Sun were near. The clicking was from Corrie clipping her lighter on and off repeatedly, she did It ALL the time. It was a mystery that it never ran out of lighter fluid.

"Oh Jake look it's our baby sister!" Blake yelled as he nudged his brother playfully. "She's growing up so fast she's using a demon weapon and mastered it in two months."

Jake smiled "Oh and she and her partner reached a deep soul connection. Oh they look so cute together."

This is the times Corrie loved her hood, no one could see her blush! Sun stayed calm and rolled his eyes, he opened his mouth to make a snarky remark when a sponge was shoved into his mouth.

"What the…"

"Don't curse in front of girls, especially our little sister!" Jake warned another sponge in hand.

"Well you two can fight now, so let's fight. Us and our meister s against you and our sister. Just to see who's a better weapon, and which Evan's is better!" Blake stated.

~~Stein's class

"Now you make a small incision a little past…What's everyone looking at!" Everyone jumped half way to the roof as the man's semi soft voice was replaced with a large angry voice. "Wait is that the Evan's siblings?"

~~~Battle

"WATCH IT CORRIE!" Corrie just moved enough away from Blake in weapon form to not get her head split open. "You trying to get killed!"

"Shut up Sun." Corrie muttered using her partner as leverage to land a swift hard kick to Angle (Jake's Meister s face) After that she used the girls face to kick off to land straight up in a tree.

"Your wave length is quivering! We can't stay in form much longer!" Sun warned "If we don't hurry up…"

"Shut up Sun."

Corrie jumped from the tree landing a strong enough hit to send Angle off the battle field her nose gushing blood. She was about to go in on an attack on Marry (Blake's partner) when there was a sudden bang and a sword grabbing her hood and pinning it to a tree.

"That is much enough!" Lord death appeared as everyone turned to his and much of the other faculty. "Corrie I do not want you to use Sun in battle on these school grounds! Jake and Blake I do not want you to battle your sister!" Everyone shivered hearing the coldness in his voice, the temperature seemed to drop twenty degrees.

Everyone soon ran except Corrie who was very well pinned to the tree, of course Sun was sitting there trying to yank it out of the tree (it wasn't working).

"Miss. Marie!"

The women sighed as she walked over to the two easily pulling it out. 'It's impossible they both just showed so much strength and now it's like they have no strength what so ever. Also why is Lord Death so angry about the two fighting, why are they not allowed to fight."

Corrie and Sun watched as everyone soon fanned out, almost the second everyone left Corrie fell to the ground almost half unconscious. "We need that stupid book, or this might end up killing us."


	4. Chapter 4

**I Thought this would be a cute little moment between the two, because they would be like "There's a first time for everything!"**

Sun and Corrie sat on a couch in their small apartment. Their apartment was very messy with pizza boxes, old ice cream container, and a few long forgotten books. They couldn't get this weird feeling to go away after their fight with the twin Evans many hours ago.

"We would have won." Corrie muttered looking up finally getting what had got to them. For the first time they were winning and they could have done it. A large smile broke out on her face hidden by her hood. "We would have won!"

Sun stopped blasting aliens for a minute and looked at his partner. HE let a small smile find its way to his face "We would have won."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Tsubaki smiled at her class lightly before sitting down silently.

"Okay Fears we all have them. Corrie what are you afraid of..."

"My mother." Corrie said quickly not even having to think about it.

"Anything..."

"My mother."

"Surely..."

"My mother trumps all."

Tsubaki sweat dropped realizing Maka even struck fear in her youngest daughter that everyone thought was fear less. When the twins had been asked that they didn't even think and said their mother also.

"Okay, um...Sun."

"Her mother." Sun said pointing to his partner.

"Anything..."

"Her father."

"Surly..."

"But mostly her mother."

~~Evans' house hold

Maka stopped pouring tea for a minute looking about the small house.

"Something wrong honey?" Soul asked looking up from his motorcycle magazine.

"I fell I have struck fear in two young souls."

"That's because you do sweet heart."

**You so know Maka would make her kids that scared of her.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I claim nothing but my **

It was three in the morning and almost everyone was in a meeting room talking about the newest mission everyone was being brief on. A Witch had entered Death city and no one knew why.

"Oh no." Sid muttered as everyone turned to a mirror to see Corrie and Sun on a motorcycle pulling up to a dark ally. They both looked tiered and more disheveled than usual.

"I can sense something, and it's not good. It's soul is all twisted and warped. It this ugly pink color and it's really cold. The person once attacked its own mother and killed it, and them ate it." Corrie explained holding her side as if in pain.

"I know what you mean, the souls causing you physical pain. I can feel it to, it's like something sharps being driven throw your stomach, and your heart is bursting." Sun muttered grabbing his side also. HE then seemed to think of something almost like an afterthought. "You don't think the school meeting had anything important do you?"

"It was probably about some stupid 'no gum under the bleachers' think."

"You know we wouldn't need those meetings if you'd stop putting your gum under there. I mean I understand you hate Julie, but your taking it to extremes."

"Don't act like you didn't help me chew it." Corrie muttered holding back laughter.

"She's a witch I'll swear it, I'll sign my name whatever. Julie has no soul actually, she's cruel, mean, self-centered, unkind, a lair, and she needs to stop calling you IT and making fun of you for not being a scythe…"

"I think I'm starting to like this Julie girl, do go on and tell me more." Corrie and Sun froze eminently noticing the cold, harsh, and unfamiliar voice.

Sun gulped dryly "Corrie please tell me that was you practicing you ability to throw voices." he whispered quietly.

Corrie was too scared to even use her voice and shock her head no.

"I was scared of that."

Suddenly eight giant tentacles came out of nowhere and engulfed the two. Then out of the shadows a pudgy women came out, she had a purple skin with black spots, all wrinkled and her face hidden from view. "My names Ariel your foe with no face!"

"There's Irony in here!" Corrie yelled as the Squid like women squeezed the two tightly.

"What…you…mean." Sun asked as he gasped for breath.

"We'll Ariel Is known as the Little mermaid. The real Legend of The Little Mermaid is about a little Mermaid that lives at the bottom of the sea. She goes to the top of the ocean on her fifteenth birthday, and when she gets to the surface she falls in love with the beautiful prince.

A storm hits and the Mermaid saves the Prince, who was found on land by a young school girl from a temple. The Mermaid asks her grandmother about humans and she says unlike Mermaids who live three hundred years they live shorter and they also have souls that for to heaven as Mermaids turn into foam and cease to exist.

The Mermaid trades he voice for legs to meet the prince with a Sea witch, Little Mermaid had the best voice. Though she'll never be able to return to the sea, also if the prince does not marry her she will turn into foam. But if he marries her his soul will also become hers.

She meet the prince and he likes her beauty and grace even though she's mute. Long story short his father wants him to marry a princess of another kingdom, he refuses saying he could only love the girl who had saved him, believing it was the school girl. Turns out Princess was the school girl they got married.

The little Mermaids sisters bring her a knife saying if killed the prince with it she'd be able to return to the sea with them. She ended up not being able to do it and when the sun rose she dove into the water and turned to foam to find out if she would receive a human soul if she kept doing good deeds for three hundred years.

It's then said a year id taken off for every good thing a child does, while a Mermaid cries for everything a child does wrong and a year is added for every tear the mermaid weeps. " Corrie summarized as the Witches grip on them loosened as Corrie told the story. (Just summarized, if you want full story look it up)

Sun actually looked speechless as he just stared at Corrie along with the witch. Corrie shrugged as the two stared at her.

"You need therapy." The witch muttered.

"She goes ever Tuesday and Thursday for two hours."

"Just transform!" Sun smirked as he transformed into a long bow staff with ribbons attached. Just as his weapon form and Corrie 's hand made contact a bright blue light was given off accompanied by a strong physic force that was strong enough to make Ariel retreat.

When the dust cleared Corrie stood they're looking at Sun, we'll if you could have seen her face. Sun was just as surprised as he turned back into human form.

"What just…" Sun started as Corrie grabbed her head falling to her knees, physically weakened from whatever just happened. As Sun caught her head as she fell over completely asleep he noticed his own droziess and couldn't stop himself from completely going black.


	7. Chapter 7

Sun sat straight up in bed almost like he was drowning in heavy water. He could almost feel the fear and dread deep down in his chest. It smothered him like if someone was holding a pillow over his head. The boy moved some of his hair out of his face slowly getting out of the bed and slowly down the hall to a black door with Corrie wrote in white paint.

Sun saw something under the black comforter shake, sighing the boy lifted it to see his partner. No one ever really got to see Corrie like this, no howdy and fear clear on her face. Corrie had bright pink hair that had a rough cut, her father's head band around her neck. Her pale skin like her father giving a white cream glow.

"Corrie." Sun whispered softly

Corrie sat up in bed looking around with her brilliant blue eyes, she looked frantic and confused before realization set in. Laying back in bed the girl sighed patting a spot next to her for Sun to sit.

"I dreamt that me and you had a mission and when we were fighting we ended up getting pinned to a wall and the floor broke. I felt like I was four again and drowning and no matter how hard I pushed I kept getting deeper."

"Never happening, because I'd pull you up before you could even get close to falling. I'd make sure you were safe." Sun muttered curling up in Corrie 's blanket and steeling it from the girl before going back to sleep. "I'd protect you with my life."

"Thanks." Soon both kids were asleep a little at ease with having each other near.

Cute Little Fluffyness between the partners. I think everyone needed to see the kinder sides of them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay here's the next chapter. The starting is a dream/memory Corrie had and after is her waking up from the dream/memory. Thanks for all the support! **

* * *

"Wait up Miss. Snake!" As the girl jumped from a stone to another she suddenly lost her footing and fell backwards. She gasped as she fell into the water and hit her head.

Blood came out the girl's head as she sunk lower and lower eyes closing as if she was going asleep. Water surrounded her everywhere as she felt herself going black.

Corrie sat up quickly eyes scanning around the unfamiliar white room. She then noticed how weak she really was as her arms gave out making her fall back into the white bed. 'What happen?'

"Good you're up!" Corrie jumped a little noticing Tsubaki standing up from a chair. "You've been asleep for two days. Now…"

"Where is Sun?"

"Oh he went off to class today, something about not wanting to fall behind…"

"Nerd." Corrie muttered as she attempted to sit up again. "What happen any ways, why am I so weak?"

"We'll we don't exactly know, but we think you might have just been whipped from the bright light you and Sun caused…"

"Now I remember, we were fighting Ariel and when I reached for Sun a strange light went off. But how do you know about the light you weren't there Mrs. Tsubaki?" Corrie muttered as she again fell back into bed tiredly.

"Lord Death's mirrors, we picked up on the witch's soul not long after you. How did you pick up on the souls wave length?" Tsubaki asked as she filled out Corrie 's cart, 'the excitement of' being a school nurse.

"I didn't pick up a soul wave length. I just could tell something was wrong and went to look."

"We'll I'll go call Sun and tell him you woke up." Tsubaki cheered happily

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just to give you a taste of Corrie's personality, and her relation ship with Stein!**

Corrie had to admit the week had bored after the witch attack, two days later she was able to go back into classes and all the 'fun' stuff. 'The calmness isn't that bad.' Corrie thought as she shut her locker.

Corrie grabbed her side as she felt as if someone was stabbing her in the side. She recognized the feeling as the one she had that night with Ariel, but this one was so much stronger and more painful.

"Hey! Hello! Oh my gosh I love that bag!" Everyone turned to see a pretty girl with Golden blond hair with thick curls in it, she had bright blue eyes, and she sported a beautiful white sun dress that showed all of her curves.

~~~!~~~

"Corrie!" Corrie jumped in her seat waking up from her nap to see Professor Stein and Professor Ox.

"What?"

"That's it! Sun today you'll be practicing with Juliet, and Corrie you will be in detention for the next three weeks with myself and Miss. Marie!" Everyone flinched at Professor Stein's harsh voice except for Corrie who stood up.

"You can't do that!" Corrie yelled everyone surprised at home much fire was in her voice.

"Hey I don't want to partner with Jasmine!" Sun muttered readjusting his glasses.

"Oh come on Sun we could have a lot of fun together." Corrie was glaring daggers under her hood, it might have been because of the pain in her side or the way Jasmine just said that, but Corrie was getting really annoyed.

Jasmine had turned out to be that girl in the hall way. The girl had already become Miss. Popular, and liked everything Sun did and was just as smart.

"Jasmine's new to this school! No one knows anything about her! And you expect me to let her us my weapon form, I spent two mouths making that! I worked day and Night!" Now There was a crowed even at the door as Corrie and Stein glared at each other.

"If you're still immature enough to throw hissy fits when something goes you way, maybe you shouldn't be in this school!"

"Maybe I don't belong here!" Corrie grabbed her small back pack and headed for the door angrily.

"Where do you think you're going!"

"Anywhere because I QUIT being a student and DWMA, I'm done being a Meister, I'm done being compared, I'm done lessening to what you have to say, and I'm done portending this world is worth saving!" With that Corrie was stomping down the stairs of DWMA angrily and she left from everyone view quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

Corrie ( I really wanted to try a POV for once)

I noticed the pain in my side probably five minutes before even my mom noticed something. Ya I had quite DWMA, but that only gives me more of a reason to spy on them from on a roof. Especially when that new girl Jasmine was battling with my form.

I noticed my own growl before I put myself back into check hopping I didn't draw attention. Luckily unlike Sun I paid attention to Black Stars lessens (Surprisingly). We'll it is hard to sleep when he's running around screaming about himself.

1. Erase your breath

2. Slow down your heart beat

3. Ease you mind

"Aw…" My eyes flew opened as I looked down into the ally to see Sun lying half beaten to death. I recognized that soul, it was demented and harsh. This time thought there was more, another soul.

I sighed as I closed my eyes to focus more on who else was here. I could see something, it was like a monster. It's yellow teeth growled, I opened my eyes knowing one thing whatever it was it was pure evil.

Without thinking I jumped into the thick and grabbed Sun wrapping his arms around my neck as I tried to drag him away from there. (Explained in next Chapter!)

"We'll meet again!" I heard the growl from the darkness (This will be Explained in next Chapter)

"I expect nothing else, but next time we'll fight…" I muttered

"Call me fear, and you?"

"Corrie Evans."

"Your strong I look forward to it. You will be a good opponent, but when we meet I will kill you."

"Ya, I guess we will have something in common then." I flinched thinking about everything that might be going down next time I meet this…whatever it is. I was supposed to be Corrie the fearless, but that's only when I'm not alone and have someone to stand with.

"Corrie?" Sun asked throw a cross of a groan and moan. His glasses cracked and blood covered his face. I couldn't tell what his face really looked like even when I dragged him into the light of the street. "You saved me?"

"What are partners for?"

"We're still cool?"

"Ya we still cool. You going to come back as my partner?" I asked slightly expecting a yes on one hand and a no one the other.

"I never stopped. Where in this bloody world have you been?" Sun said angrily, "How can he have enough strength to be angry at me when I just saved his butt." I thought only rolling my eyes.

"Tell you later, but we should really get you some help." I muttered tiredly as I dragged him along the road toward the school. I ignored my fatigue as I heard his snores.

"Maybe I should head to Miss. Marie's. Ya right not with IT anywhere around." I thought to myself as I growled again thinking about Stein. We bumped heads more than not, and I don't like him honestly. I think it may just be because of personality or I really didn't like being taught by a mad man.

"…Sun!" I jumped half way to the roof realizing I had finally dragged myself and Sun to school. This was now everyone was crowding and I could see his poor mom crying. I saw her rush to help me drag him inside.

I could feel my own steps getting sloppy and clumsy as we finally got to the nursing station and Sun was brought in , me being forced to sit out side in te empty halls

I brought my hood down and cranked my music to a dangerously load volume.

"I'm Coming home, tell the world I'm coming home!" I smiled, you've got to love how music can capture you exact moments in notes.

I looked like I had just fought two hundred cats and that wasn't too far from the truth. My red long sleeve t-shirt ripped and you could see by black tattoo a bit, the green jeans ripped and both knees scrapped up. My dad's head band was still around my neck, and I was holding my cross necklace my mom had given to me like a life line.

"Hey we heard you got back you okay?" I felt a powerful yet soft hand on my head. Didn't even have to look up I could feel the person's soul and knew it perfectly.

He was cool, confident, and was extremely protective. Our souls were almost the same lazy, goofy, and loyal.

"Hey." My dad mumbled leaning down to sit on the floor with me, I actually taking out my head phones. "So Stein's still annoying?"

I groaned as I heard my mother Maka chopping Stein going totally protective mother bear. People actually wonder why I'm scared of her?

**Own No song nor Anime/manga. I Hope you like, I need to know if you people think Jasmin should make more appearences.**


	11. Chapter 11

**~~So what was Corrie doing when she was gone? Where was she? How'd she know the voice? how'd she know where to find sun? All are please Review!**

Corrie sat at a local Coffee shop that was kind of off th grid to most, unless you knew people. There was lots of Hackers, Fighters, and Future Criminals all around. Corrie didn't mind though because visited the place at least once a week and she'd meet some of her closest friend in the very booth she sat in.

She'd meet Hammer, Killer, Logan, Rain, Slam, Earthquake, and even had Sun ask her to be his partner here. She'd never felt deeply loyal to DWMA so she didn't mind leaving, she didn't feel loyal to her family, and she surly didn't feel loyal to Stein. But she did feel loyal to Sun and she'd left him hanging dry.

'I wonder if he's safe." Corrie thought glumly as she looked out of the window.

'He's not or he won't be, you know something's wrong with that Jasmine girl. You might not trust people, but you've never been wrong when you say someone's evil. The real question is are you enough of an Evans to go do something about it!' Corrie's own mind thought back 'I mean what would Fang do, he sure not be sitting here hiding.'

"You are a fighters soul. You have the ability to manipulate your soul and others. A rare ability am I wrong?" Corrie's head still covered by her hood snapped up. A man sat across from her, she couldn't see his face, but she could see his soul.

"You're looking to see if I'm a danger. Smart girl. I'm an enemy of yours, or at least I will be. But you see I like a challenge and you might be the only pathetic human who might give me one. So I'll warn you "Jasmine", your right she is to not be trusted. More though they're planning to kill your partner tonight." The way the guy explained it he almost sounded like he was talking about the weather. "I have this interesting file I think you'll like."

Corrie knew she could trust this guy, this one time at least. So she knew what he said was true, but he was also hiding his soul from her. 'Stop thinking negatively he just proved you right, now shut up and think about how you'll get Sun back. Beside your little six sense isn't going off don't you think we'd tell you if something was wrong?'

The man was gone now, and he'd left everything she needed including time and place.

'Your lessening to the voices again Corrie, everyone always said that you can't let them talk. Anyone who knows I hear voices thinks I'm crazy anyways…except Sun. Doctor Crona already told you they aren't real, and if you keep talking to them people will think you're crazy. So why can't you stop hearing them?" Corrie knew the lie everyone told her so often she'd already gotten used to saying it in her head.

The young Evan slammed her fist in the table in anger. No one bothered to look so it didn't matter. "I can't stop hearing them, because I know what others don't they're real. They always have been."

With that Corrie took out her lighter and started clicking it smoothly. It always calmed her and made it so she was doing something. "I guess I'll have to go back to DWMA."


	12. Chapter 12

Ever wonder what Jasmin is and why she was dangerous! Read to find out!

Every student went silent as Corrie and Jasmine stood on the stairs glaring at each other. Corrie still looked terrible, but like she cared!

"We'll Miss. Perfect where were you when Sun was getting the snot getting beat out of him. Don't you know the first unspoken rule of being a Meister we stand with our weapons no matter what." Corrie spat as the other girl went red from anger.

"You little freak! You act like I'm the bad guy, but what do people know about you, you hide under a hood all the time! No wonder why not one likes you and they'd stand by me. Because admit it your nothing but a load mouth, want to be, annoying, stupid little girl!

You can't do anything and everyone knows it. You've went on one mission and you didn't even get a soul. You even have Death the Kid following you around to Protect you, because you're so weak. I can't believe Sun would chose you over me." Jasmine spun on her heels and looked like she was going to walk away till…

"I might be weak, but when I say I don't like someone theirs a reason. I can always tell if someone's evil, and that sense went right off around you and I know why. Your name is Jessica Manvel a Witch for hire to kill anyone for any amount of money.

But that's what makes you so dangerous, your also a Siren and Shape shifter. You get people under your spell and eat their souls to keep you looking young."

Jasmine growled dropping her beautiful smile and suddenly her soul showed an evil to it. Corrie smiled knowing that would get her to drop her soul protection.

"So what your right, and I was hired to take out you and your little partner. So I guess now is as good as any to end you annoying existence, but first how'd you know?" Jasmine smiled as she turned into an ugly warty frog-dog mixed with a bit of grey slime, and yellow teeth and nasty breath.

"I've got my ways of knowing things, besides a good hetman never revels his list."

Corrie and Jasmine looked like they were about to kill each other when an arrow shot off a roof and hit Jasmine right in the stomach killing her instantly, at the same time Corrie just noticed another arrow just in time to move out-of-the-way of it. The arrow stuck to the wall were Corrie's head once was and Jasmines body turned into a soul.

A letter was attached, and before anyone could say anything Corrie grabbed it and look the two words "Kill you."


	13. Chapter 13

I want to thank Blackrose13666! I'm so glade your able to get where Corrie's coming from, and i want to show you even she's bullied around. Like everyone she'd just misunderstood, and a lot of people just don't understand her.

This is a mention to the voices she hears, which is important and i want you to remember!

* * *

Crona looked at Corrie as she looked at on wall without saying a word. It didn't take a genius to tell she wasn't going to talk to her and might never talk to anyone ever again. Crona of course felt bad for what she did, but she couldn't stop it or maybe that's just what she had to keep telling herself.

"Corrie…"

"You know what you lied to me. You don't even disserve for me to call you by name. Maybe you are more like you mother then people know. I mean I can see into your soul, and what I see tells me all I need to know." Corrie's words almost shredded Crona to pieces, everything the girl had said is what she'd always feared.

"Lessen I'm…"

"Why should I lessen to someone who can't even keep a promise. Maybe I was right, none of you are worth living." Corrie's eyes never left the wall and her hood stayed up like usual .

"I'm…"

"Don't even try to say you're sorry! Everyone thinks I'm crazy because of something I can't help. I can't help the voices I hear, and I refuse to take medicine for it. It's my chose on what I do and you always said you'd never tell anyone what I told you.

The school is refusing to reinstate me as a meister. My mom and dad are scared for my health. Your forcing me to go to a doctor and take medicine." You could hear the sadness, hatred, and pure confusion in the girl's voice.

"I swear Corrie I thought I was helping. I never knew that Lord Death would take it to extremes. I swear I thought I was doing the right thing for you, I thought you needed help." Crona wanted to cry as the girl just glared deeper at the wall.

Crona had become a school councilor. She held Corrie's trust, and she'd messed it all up. She knew everything the girl said was true, and worst off she broke a promise.

"Right thing! Juliet heard you and told everyone. My locker was full of hate mail! People keep whispering about me and act like I can't hear them! Sun was kicked out of a club at school because everyone thinks I'm insane!

Someone threw an egg at me! Hang up calls, it's gotten so bad me and Sun had to change our numbers twice! I got an E-mail saying people hoped I died! And your all to blame, no one else. Everything going on, will happen is all your fault!"

Most of DWMA's Staff stood behind a glass door looking at the scene in front of them. Soul and Maka watched everything, along with Spirit.

"How'd Juliet find out, I thought we agreed Corrie's condition would stay on the down low!" Spirit barked completely mad at the fact his granddaughter was being treated this way because of a mistake his friends made.

"I accidentally mentioned it. I didn't think my daughter would do this. I'll take all responsibility." Liz muttered shamed at the fact her daughter who was suppose be Corrie's senior would be so…mean.


	14. Chapter 14

Corrie sighed as she sat on the couch of her and Sun's apartment. She didn't even want to think about what was being said on her Student face page.

You're nothing but a loser, why do you even go to this school, we hate you, you don't belong, I always knew you were crazy, and Go jump in a hole. I think you're getting it.

"Hey I got you favorite double cheese pizza, with extra olives and peanut butter." Bright blue eyes meet with Sun's dark brown as Corrie lazily got up not bothering putting her hood up. "You saw what they were posting?"

Sun looked at the computer still bringing with posts on Corrie's page. He'd looked at them to and he felt Corrie's pain when he tried to defend her.

"Leave it, I'd be more offended if any of them could think for themselves. So how's school going?"

"Boring, I'm refusing to work with anyone so…" Sun trailed off not wanting to go one.

"Got it, you know I got the results from the doctor." Sun stopped eating to look at the girl. "I'm not crazy. He says he doesn't exactly know what's going on, but he thinks it's something to do with a heightened sense."

"Are you going to tell…"

"No Sun I'm not telling anyone. You see that would mess up my plan. The way I see it, this gives me a full week to look for the BFS, with no Lord death. Also its stated a DWMA student can't…"

"…Hold the knowledge of the book. But you'll not be an active DWMA student which means your free to get the book. Also if it doesn't work out then you can get reinstated in the next week. Miss. Corrie Evan's you're a evil genius." Sun laughed holding up a glass for Corrie to tap her glass with.

"As are you Mr. Sun, and may I say I believe we deserve to watch the "Death in the City" movie?"

"I believe we do." Sun and Corrie watched the T.V as they eat in silence.

* * *

~~~Death room

* * *

"I've got to say we don't give the Evan's girl enough credit I think she might actually be a genius. Sneaky manipulative, sly, but a genius no less." Death the Kid muttered as he watched the scene play out in front of him.

"You'd be surprised son. You don't think I was the one who thought up getting her possible insanity "accidentally" known to everyone. Then thought about the possibility of getting the BOS by giving the collision I had put Corrie out for a medical reason. And I surely couldn't think up cheating on a test that measured if you were possibly insane." Lord death mentioned everything he and Corrie had planned, and everything that had already been put into place.

"You couldn't put her out if she was insane?" DK asked

"I keep Stein around don't I?"

* * *

Well, you all do know Corrie was smart. You don't honestly believe she would have accidentally slipped up on a test do you. She is pretty good at twisting things...

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

P.S Sorry if it's going a little fast! Things will slow down a bit when you find a bit more out about BOS. So Sorry, and by the way BLAIR will make a special appearance in the next chapter and her kittens!


	15. Chapter 15

Corrie sat in a blacked out room with a small devil in all red. The devil looked much like the one who'd infected Soul, but had a nice puffy black mustache.

"Is there something you need? Maybe we could talk about you opening the door…" The devil smiled slyly at the girl as she kept her eyes closed and sat cross-legged. In the completely black place she sat floating.

"Didn't I already tell you to go bother someone else, you're not going to get me to us the black blood." Corrie let her pink hair fall to her shoulders curling a bit at the bottom, a little damp from her shower. She had on a black t-shirt with a star symbol (Like what Black star wears), but it was surrounded by a hexagon and on each point was a small point.

"Maybe not yet, but I will. You are still young and I have your whole life to try to change your mind."

"You do know after I find the book of BOS you're my next thing we'll focus our attention towards, right?" Corrie muttered as she started to focus.

"You can try, but unlike your father I was born in you. So like it or not I help make you the person you are. I'd say I did a pretty good job didn't I?"

"Lessen Oozy you might have helped make her who she is but you didn't do it alone." The voice was rough and had an angry tone to it.

Suddenly a blue hexagon appeared with Corrie at the top. Oozy went to one point with a huff not to happy as three other figures appeared. An old woman appeared in one spot, as she gave a soft smile. A man appeared with a rough edgy beard, he gave a sneer towards the devil. Next was a little girl in a white dress, she had a soft and calm expression and almost looked like she was lost in her own thought.

"Lady Black Rose, Mr. Crash, and Mel how are you today?" Corrie finally opened her eyes to show they were a milky blue color and looked like they were foggy.

"Great I'm only dead!" Crash sneered as the old women Black rose just rolled her eyes. "What do you want anyways?"

"BOS, have any of you got anything on it?"

"You mean the BOS, Book of Secret? The Book that holds all the secrets to be able to control soul breaking. An art that was lost to time and only a few still holding their blood line. The said book being lost to time and no one's ever been able to find it in the last five thousand years, because it was hidden by a Witch named Gabriel?" Mel asked happily.

"Ya!"

"Never heard of it, sorry~" Corrie face palmed as the hexagon was broken, and she fell into the blackness.

Suddenly she saw Blair's face and her Two daughters Abby (16)and Nelly(17). The three were jumping around the room in short skirts and bra's. "What the heck's going on?"

~~~DWMA

Sun sat in class looking at Blair and her children like they were crazy as they started doing the Egyptian.

"They'll let anyone teach now a days." The boy muttered before putting his head down


	16. Chapter 16

"I don't think this is exactly fair." Sun muttered as he and Corrie mopped up the halls of the entire school. Corrie was stuck scrubbing the lockers with soap that smelled like puck.

"Stein had something to do with it, I swear he did!" Corrie growled as stopped scrubbing and tried to un curl her fingers and it wouldn't work at all.

"Actually it was Marie and Crona. You two should watch out who you cross." Spirit laughed as he walked down to the two. "Also think your parents helped with this Corrie."

"Of course they did, of course they just had to help." The girl started scrubbing on a heart with the letters K and J in the center. "Why are you here anyways, last time I checked we actually told you about our little plan."

"Tell me how we got punished even though we cleared this with Lord Death!"

"He's evil!"

Spirit laughed at the two as he just continued on his way toward the staff meeting. Soon after what felt like an hour the two stopped, decided it was a good time to lean on the newly polished walls.

"So no book?"

"What do you think, It's not that easy to find a book lost to time it's self. I did find a good recipe for chocolate chip cookies though." Corrie muttered as she closed her eyes enjoying the nice silence.

"Oh my gosh they let the crazy Evan's girl back in. Do you think it's safe to be near her?" A girl whispered to her friend as they passed the two.

"I don't know didn't you hear she apparently is missing a few screws if you know what I mean." The other girl whispered back.

"At least she's not missing as many brain cells as you." Sun muttered under his breath dangerously. The girl still did hear him and quickly scurried away. "So Corrie?"

"Ya?"

"There's this mission I really need to go on, and it's a level three. Do you think you could get us in?"

Corrie knew not to ask why this was so important. Lord Death himself knows that Corrie would tell anyone else to go jump in a hole for asking her to go so much out of her way without a clear reason.

"I'll get us in, I'll just trick the twin monkeys into giving it to us, and I'll use Spirit's I.D. You know when our parents find out…"

"Summer will be military school?"

"Ya."

"Sorry."

"Why this could be fun! How often do we get to do this and get to go to military school at the same time. Besides at least they have better food there then at my house." Sun couldn't help but see the sparkle in Corrie's eyes even with her hood up. He couldn't help but smiled at the only one in the world who would go to military school with him and worst…face her mother.


	17. Chapter 17

"This is why I said we should have never reinstated her! If anything that child and her partner belong in military school!" Azusa yelled angrily. "You two how did a small thirteen year old over power you, she's the size of a seven-year old." Jake and Blake glared at the women very annoyed and covered in feathers and honey.

"That "seven-year old" has a black belt, mastered hand to hand combat, and very skilled with feathers." Jake muttered as he spit out about a half a dozen feathers.

"She also isn't a bad wrestler, and a lot smarter than you give her credit for." Blake finished also spitting up feathers.

"What about you five? You let her take your level four teaching passes, and none of you grabbed her!"

"Again stronger than we thought!" Sid mumbled

"I saw she had feathers and happily handed it over." Spirit mumbled still traumatized from the '04 Thanks Giving.

"I was doing my nails, you should try it sometime." Liz growled looking at her perfectly pink nails.

"She scares me witless, and I'm A GOD!" Black Star screamed

"She locked me in a closet. AFTER THIS SHE WILL BE IN FOR A LOT WORSE THEN MILITARY SCHOOL!" Maka screamed making everyone step back. Soul was just back silently praying for his daughters life…and Sun (They all knew he is involved, when were they apart.)

"I think this might be exactly what we need." Everyone turned to Lord death "It proves she does have a heart, she didn't steal this for herself it's a start!"

"Imagine if we could just harness all the energy and put it into something productive. I mean if she put that much effort in grades she'd be top of her year." Marie muttered as everyone nodded, they were just lucky she didn't plan world domination.

"What mission did she take anyways?" Stein asked

~~~Faraway village in China

Corrie's eyes scanned the many building with needle on top of each house. She had to admit she wasn't surprised that this was where it was going to go down. What did surprise her was the fact Sun wanted them to sit in a tree for over three hours.

"Do you sense anything…"

"No like I said five minutes ago." Corrie muttered dryly she was starting to get annoyed by Sun's constant questions.

"What if he's already in and you just haven't noticed!" Sun snapped harshly, it would surprise anyone he'd ever say anything like that to Corrie.

Corrie ignored in and pulled a small box out, inside was candy sticks. She thought they were okay, but she knew they were Sun's favorite thing in the world.

"Your favorite."

"I'm just really scared." Sun muttered looking away feeling ashamed at his actions towards his partner. Someone he said to be the closest to him in the world.

"I know, when else do you ever yell at me. Besides I can even get away with calling you Gold Star, and that's something even your mother can't do."

Sun fought off a smile as he watched Corrie play with her lighter.

"I swear on Lord Death you are a dang Pyro."

"But I was still not the one who set our apartment on fire three times."

"Your execrating."

"We get Christmas card from the Fire station, and they  
sent me a necklace for my birthday." Corrie laughed as she sang playfully. Sun smiled at his friend, he was surprised at how she could take the edge off.

"You know this is my cousin?"

"I know, your cousin on your mother's side."

"You know that I want to go it alone?"

"Doesn't take a genius to figure out."

"You know that KK is not that…friendly towards you right?"

"He almost cracked my skull open like an egg five years ago at your family reunion. I'll say it again I KNOW." The girl took her hood down and gave a reassuring smile "You'll do great don't worry."

The two sat in silence for about another ten minutes before it felt like Corrie was getting I knife jammed into her side. To her amazement it was KK she sensed…or at least not him alone.

"I don't think they want you to fight alone Sun. I think that maybe you should know who's here first. Ariel, Fear, Logan, Rain, Hammer, Jessica, KK, and two other witches souls are here."

"But Logan, Rain, and Hammer are our friends, why would they…"

"I don't know! But here's how it's going, you're going to fight KK and I'll hold off the others."

"You can't do that they'll kill you…"

"Hey leave it to me, you got to be worrying about your battle." Sun would have fought more, but he noticed something in the way Corrie looked to know she did have everything under control.

~~Small village in China

Sun smiled as he and KK both held the accident blade of truth. IT was passed onto the best warrior in the family for years. He felt his soul being pulled into the blade, he gave a smiled to Corrie before being totally pulled in.

~~!~~Inside the blade

Sun looked around he seemed to be inside some type of dark room. HE saw KK sitting next to him. KK had dark midnight colored hair, with dark black hair, and he wasn't exactly the ugliest person in the world.

The two both were surprised when they came face to face with a large…dark figure. It couldn't be described, but it made you feel one thing and one thing only…Fear.

"The strongest soul present is one that doesn't beat for himself, but for another. He lives to protect one and one only. He doesn't have much faith in himself, but all in the other. Gold Star (Suns real name) is the strongest warrior."

Sun smiled as KK disappeared and he stood alone in the room with the figure.

"You know she's special don't meet a girl like her every three thousand years. I can see why you like her."

"Hey Sun you okay?" Sun felt a sharp pain in his side as Corrie helped him sit up. HE blushed wildly as he noticed how close Corrie's face was to his, and he remembered the figures last words. 'why you like her.'

"What happen?"

"They all retreated after KK came out of the sword. But are YOU okay?"

Sun smiled grabbing Corrie's hand and putting his forehead on her "I'll always be alright as long as your by my side."

Sad part is Sun didn't even notice Corrie's blush, and Corrie didn't notice Sun's.

~~~DWMA

"Never thought I'd say these words, but I'm so glad we're back at school!" Corrie yelled as she patted the door frame "At least here we don't have to worry about dangerous and crazy people."

"Corrie Evans and Sun Star please report to Lord Death's room."

"Except for your mother and every other person you ripped off so we could get that mission." The two frowned as they walked into Death's room, and alone. The Grim reaper said he want only them.

"Corrie and Sun, you stole, took a mission that was way above yourself, and you still survived. Congratulations you are not two star Weapon and Meister." The two froze for a minute looking completely shocked.

So this is the last Chapter in Corrie Evan's, But their is going to be another intitled Corrie Evan's and the BOS. So i hope to see you on that story, and the nexted one will have much more of a plot!


End file.
